Misty's Party
by Heroshi
Summary: The whole gang is back with shipping.
1. Chapter 1

#1 Misty's Song

"Hey Ash and Brock," Misty yelled towards her friends getting off the air ship from Sinnoh. They were followed by several of their other friends May, Dawn, Drew, Max, and Berry. "Hey guys, are ready for the party? It's going to be at my new house in Pallet. My sisters finally got back from their trip."

They entered the Viridian Forest, between Cerulean City and Viridian City, just before night fall. "Hey guys because we're right next to Pewter City where my family lives; we could stay the night there."

"Right, sure," the others said with an odd smile on their faces.

"Fine we'll stay here in the forest tonight."

As they all settled down for the night Misty seemed kind of in a daze. When May went over to see if she was ok Misty said she was fine but sounded nervous. Then as they were all went to sleep Misty stayed up and started singing:

**Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true****I love you****the things**** that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today would be the day  
But everytime, I lose my nerve****I love you****love you**

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that,

I practice all

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that,

Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I

**Tu eres mi corozon**

**Te amo**

**Mi amor, como te extraÑo**

愛しています

aishi te i masu

(whisper) I love you

Just as she finished Ash awoke and asked, with a yawn, "Misty did you say something?"

"No, nothing," she quickly and skillfully lied.


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Arriving

When they all got up the next morning they all packed up and started towards Pallet. They all were very tired by the time they got there. They walked for two hours straight.

"Hey Mist," Ash said. "Is that your house there the one with all of the lights on?"

"Yep, wait all the lights on?!?!?!"

"Ya, all the lights on, is there a problem."

"My sisters," she said under her breath.

"Did you say something?" May prodded.

"No, nothing," Misty said oddly. "Well, Ash, I guess we all have to stay the night at your house."

"Uh, ok," he said oddly.

When they arrived at his house Ms. Ketchum was there to greet them.

"Hey guys," she said. "Go and unpack, um Misty can I speak with you for a minute."

"Sure Ms. K."

"Um you can stay where you asked to as long as you want."

"Oh thank you, thank you Ms. K."

As Misty grabbed her luggage and climbed the steeps. There she got to Ash's room. In the four bedroom house Ash and Misty were in one room, Dawn and Berry were in another, and May and Drew were in another. Max and Brock had to stay down in the living room so Ms. Ketchum could keep her room.

"Ash I believe that several things have changed since you were here last," Ms. K said. "While you were in Sinnoh I remodeled the house and had several rooms added. Come see my new office and the sunroom."

As they went there Ash decided he liked it and then the news bomb was dropped on him. "Ash, well, I need to get rid of the house because I'm moving to help out at the professor's lab."

"Well Mist or I could take it."

"Ok, I guess you can have it."

"Thanks mom."

As Ash went into the living room where the others were, Misty ran over to him and pulled him up the stairs to talk to him.

"Ash, I really like you," Misty stated.

"Oh my god, Misty, I love you," Ash said.

"Well I think that we should go out more instead of just a few times a year."

"Well, I've been considering stopping all of the traveling since I am twenty- two now. We've known each other for twelve years now so…" Misty interrupted Ash.

"I think we should become fiancés," Misty said just as Ash ran to his room. He remerged with a ring box. He told her to follow him down to the living room. There he got down on a knee.

Ash asked, "Misty, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Ash, I will," she said.

"Awesome you guys we're so happy for you," everyone said.

"This was the whole reason for the party," Misty said. "So when do you think we should get married?"


	3. Chapter 3

#3 Marriage

"So Mist, when and where shall it be?" Ash inquired.

"Um, you've been to every region like three times so you chose the place, but I say it should be next month, 1 month away exactly."

"Ok the place should be Prof. Oak's Pokémon Garden."

"Ok, Can it be in the meadow."

"Sure."

**The Wedding Day**

The wedding was simple but very nice. Brock was the best man and the other guys were the other guys in it. Misty's sister is the bride's maid and the other girls were the other ones. The wedding was shorter but meaningful. When it was over Ash and Misty returned home to pack for their honeymoon in Slateport City in Hoenn and Snowpoint City in Sinnoh.

**After Slateport on there way to Snowpoint**

"Come on Ash the blimp is leaving," misty yelled.

"I'm hurrying, it's hard to carry a heavy suit case and run at the same time."

"Ok, we're here just in time."

"Tickets please," the attendant asked

"Here they are," Misty handed them to the attendant.

"Ok your blimp is right out there."

"Thank you," misty concluded.

When they finally got onto the blimp they went straight to their room and put their luggage down. Mist then decided to go take a shower. She went down to "B deck" and went into the first shower room. In there was one shower and a sink. Meanwhile Ash was upstairs on "A deck" sitting on the top bunk in their room; all rooms had bunks no other type of bed, texting with several other people. The Misty came in and they decided to go and get some food. The trip was rather uneventful.

When they finally got to Snowpoint they went straight to the hotel where they would be staying. They sent out their Pokémon when they got to their room. The Pokémon stayed in the living room area of their room while the other two went to their room to "catch some z's."

"The next morning when they awoke they were snowed in. This part of the trip would be over in a week or so, so they re entered the bed room. It became dead-silent because of the thick walls. Pikachu went over to the doo to try and figure out what was happening but it couldn't.

At the end of the week it was time for them to return to Kanto. The blimp trip home was going to be about five days long with several stops. As they trip was nearing the end Pikachu and Psyduck left the room for a little bit. As they were nearing the room they were in dead silence. As they got by the door Misty opened it and told them to hurry in.

When they trip ended and they got off the blimp Misty was sad because now she had to go back to her job that she had gotten after she forced her sisters to take back the gym leadership. She had to help Professor Oak take care of his water type Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Returning

"Ah it's good to be home," Misty said.

"You're right," Ash said.

When they arrived at their house Brock was there.

"Hey guys I have to head home to Pewter, so if you need me just call me.

"Ok," the other two said in unison.

As they entered the house Misty made dinner while Ash rearranged the house so they would have it how they want it. When they got done with what they were doing they had dinner and then watched some TV. They watched the _Sensational Sisters Water Ballet_, and when it ended at ten o' clock they went to bed.

The next morning Misty woke up around three in the morning.

"Ugh, I think that fish we had for dinner was bad or something," she mumbled. She then entered the bathroom and hurled.

"Hey, Mist, you ok?" Ash inquired.

"Ya fine, I think the fish I had last night was bad."

"Oh ok," he said mindlessly not thinking about what could be wrong.

The day went on like a normal day until the afternoon about three.

"I'll get the phone," Ash told Misty. "Hello?"

"Ash Ketchum this is Bruno. Lorelei is on leave so we need someone to fill in for her. We're asking you to fill in please."

"Um one sec I need to ask my wife, Misty."

"Ok sure, wait Mist is your wife?"

"Yep, you got a problem with that?"

"No just ask her."

"Hey Mist, is it ok if I fill in at the elite four for a while?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"She said it was ok, so when shall I come?"

"Tomorrow is when we need you so tomorrow."

"Ok see ya then."

Ash then went to go and pack. Misty came in and wondered why he was packing.

"Ash why are you packing, did you mom forget some cloths and you are going to take them to her?"

"No, I have to stay at the elite four for the time I'm filling in."

"Well Ash I didn't realize that. I guess Brock can stay over because I haven't been feeling well."

"Ok then well I've got a taxi to catch."


	5. Chapter 5

4 Brock

"Hey, Brock," Misty said as Brock drove up in his jeep.

"Hey, Mist! Do you like my new Jeep?"

"Yep, it's awesome and nicer than the last especially considering what happened to the last one."

"Ugh don't remind me. That taught me never let Ash drive my car."

"Ha ha ha, ya," Misty said jokingly.

"So which room can stay in?"

"Follow me; you can stay in the guest room just next to the office downstairs."

"Oh it looks nice. Did you guys redo this room?"

"Nope, it used to be Ms. K's room."

"So Mist why did you call me?"

"Well you see Ash had to go to the Pokémon league I wasn't feeling well, so I asked you to come and stay here till I felt better."

"Well what are your symptoms?"

"Throwing up mainly and felling sluggish," Misty stated flat out.

"Ok well I think we should take you to the hospital in Pallet and see if they know what you have."

"Ok let's take my car," Misty said. As they left the room and went to the garage, Misty felt a little better. As Brock got into her car, he realized that it was a Grabber Blue Mustang.

"Wow Mist when did you get this."

"My blue beetle kind of um exploded on my honeymoon."

"How does something kind of explode?"

"Well someone stupid thought it was a rock and hit it with flame thrower."

"Oh ok, well lets get going."

As they arrived there Misty rushed inside and asked to see a doctor.

"So Misty Ketchum what symptoms have you been feeling?" the doctor asked Misty. Misty told him the symptoms. He said, "Ok I want to run some tests and I'll have the results by the end of the week.

**Several Days Later**

"Hello," Misty answered the phone.

"Is this Misty Ketchum," the doctor asked.

"Yes why?"

"I have your test results back."

"Uh could you hold on one second, Brock stop eves dropping!"

"Sorry Misty," Brock said pulling out a book on Pokémon.

As soon as Misty's call ended she started dancing around the living room. When she was done with that she called Ash and told him the news. "Ash we're going to be parents."

"Seriously, well I guess that the two year honey moon was the last time that it would only be us two. I'm twenty- five and you're twenty-eight, I think that we'll make great parents because we're young enough to still have fun with the kid(s)."

"I'm so happy about this I just wanted to see if you were."

"I am Mist."

"Well I'm going to see your mom tonight and see what see thinks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Brock can you drive me to the Pokémon Research Lab. I need to tell Delia the good news."

"Uh ok, let me get my keys first."


End file.
